I Have Something To Tell You
by Squiggle.giggle
Summary: Finn has something important to say to Burt and Carole. But they were never expecting to hear what he had just told them.


**Hey Guys!**

**So here is a short** fun** little one shot. Please read all of the way through before drawing conclusions. You might be very surprised with the ending ;)**

**So thank you to my lovely Beta Ash for betaing it and making me sound more grammatically correct.**

**Without further ado, please enjoy the story.**

** 3 Squiggle.**

* * *

"Kurt, I'm not sure about this..." Finn admitted hesitantly as Kurt pushed him towards the kitchen. Kurt sighed exasperatedly as he continued to try and heave Finn in the general direction of the kitchen.

"Finn, it will all work out. You have spoken to Blaine and me about how we both worded our speeches and you know how to go about this. You were confident that it would be just fine. You've practised this at least two dozen times. Just say what you've practised and you'll do great!" Kurt assured his brother outside the kitchen door. Finn let out an anxious sigh as he turned back to look at Kurt for some guidance.

"What if it doesn't go well, or if they react badly and try to ground me because they don't like what they hear; oh god I can't do this!" Finn panicked suddenly trying to get back to his room. Kurt caught him around the waist with one hand as he tugged him back to his previous spot.

"You can do this Finn, have courage." Kurt told, Finn slowly nodded his head before nodding more confidently.

"Ready?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Ready." Finn confirmed before turning back around and entering the kitchen.

Burt and Carole were sitting around the dining table, languidly sipping their coffees. Burt was drinking his coffee and Carole was reading her newest Marie Clair. Finn squared his shoulders as he tried to muster all the confidence he had left before loudly clearing his throat. Burt and Carole's gaze flickered towards Finn with a curious countenance.

"Yes?" Carole asked with intrigue as she took a small sip from her coffee. Finn took a deep breath before he looked at both of them seriously.

"Mom, Burt there is something that I need to tell you".

* * *

Finn was sitting at the head of the table with Carole and Burt sitting to his sides. Kurt hung back by the door frame of the kitchen, slouching against it with his arms crossed; a hint of a smirk playing on his lips.

Carole and Burt kept staring at Finn who looked a little nervous. Finn took a deep breath before he began to speak.

"Mom... Burt, now I know that it might be hard for the two of you to hear this but it's something that I've wanted to get off my chest for a while now." Finn started, noticing the confused look that Burt and Carole exchanged with each other.

"You can tell us anything, honey." Carole reminded him sweetly, Finn nodded absently before continuing.

"I just can't go on with my life living this lie. I feel terrible and I can't keep this to myself any longer. I have felt the need to tell you for a while but I was scared of what your reaction would be so I just waited until the time seemed right. Now mom, I know that you raised me the best that you could and that you shouldn't blame yourself-."

"Finn, she has nothing to blame herself for," Burt said, "if you are telling us about what I think you are telling us then you should know that we won't judge you or throw you out because of what you are going to say."

"Nothing can make us stop loving you." Carole added in her most heartfelt tone. Finn smiled appreciatively at his mom as he took her hand in his and gently squeezed it.

"Thank you, I just don't think it is fair living under the same roof as all of you if I don't tell the complete truth..." Kurt let out a small giggle before quickly composing himself. His face was contorted as he tried to fight back more oncoming laughter.

"Kurt you shouldn't be laughing! Finn is telling us something very important." Burt chided, Kurt gave a quick nodded but his smirk didn't falter.

"Mom," Finn said as he squeezed Carole's hand again to refocus her attention, "I hope you will continue to love me when I tell you this, because if you stopped loving me... I don't think I could deal with that."

"Of course I will love you regardless Finn." Carole said sweetly. Finn nodded and took a shaky breath.

"Mom and Burt, what I have to tell you is that... I'm straight." Finn said as he hung his head. Carole and Burt shared a bewildered look as Kurt let out a stream of loud laughter. They looked at each other extremely confused, not expecting that to be the response.

"Wait what?" Carole whispered as she cocked her head slightly. Finn couldn't keep his poker face anymore and let out a snort before collapsing into a fit of giggles.

"I'm confused..." Burt mumbled as he scratched his chin, trying to make sense of it. Finn was out of his chair and walked to Kurt and gave him a double high five.

"Finn, I told you those acting classes would pay off!" Kurt said excitedly before he and Finn left the kitchen.

Carole looked over at her husband. Burt just shook his head with slight amusement before picking up his paper again and turning back to the sports section

"I guess we have to be proud of our kids, regardless of any strange behaviour." Burt said with a small shrug.

"Well I guess... Finn taking acting classes? But I guess they have to make their own mistakes." Carole chided. Burt and her locked eyes for a moment before shaking their heads and falling into laughter like their sons previously had.

* * *

**Hope you liked it,**

**Drop in a review and tell me what you think, I would love to know!**


End file.
